Many different types of placing mechanisms are applied for performing all kinds of tasks, for example in pick-and-place arrangements. Such placing mechanisms in most cases allow for a certain level of inaccuracy that can be managed during placing or which is self correcting. For some applications, however, a very high level of accuracy may be required, such as to enable placing of an object highly accurate at a desired landing position on a surface. For example, this may be the case where an object is to be accurately placed on a delicate surface that may damage easily.
Some placing mechanism enable placing of an object on a desired landing position at a reproducible accuracy close to 10 micrometer. Although this is tremendously accurate for most applications, some applications may even require a higher placement accuracy.